Mainframe
This is a Featured Article :"I come from the Net. I search through systems, cities, and peoples, for this place, Mainframe, my home" -Bob Mainframe is the city inside a computer. The city is divided into six sectors. Baudway, Kits, Floating Point Park, Beverly Hills, Wall Street, and Giedi Prime, also known as G-Prime. Each of these sectors also contains several subsectors averaging the size of a Game Cube. In the center of the city is the Principal Office, the city's operating and command center. Mainframe used to have a Twin City connected to it by the Gilded Gate Bridge. The Twin City was nearly the same size as Mainframe itself. This city was destroyed by an explosion caused by the virus Gigabyte when he damaged Welman Matrix's Gateway command generator. All that is left of the twin city is a small island called Lost Angles, connected to Mainframe by a twisted bridge and ruled by the chaotic virus Hexadecimal. Bob moved to Mainframe from the Super Computer. He came to the small system soon after the destruction of the Twin City. Bob decided to remain in Mainframe and protect the city from its enemies. The city's operator and the system administrator is Phong. After the Web War, Dot Matrix came in to work with Phong and became the military's command.com, he often let her take command of military situations. Mainframe is protected by the CPU defense force. They maintain a large stockpile of weapons in the Mainframe Armory in the Principal Office. The city is firmware and cannot be changed to different formats, such as Game mode. The Principal Office is hardware, supporting the city. Giedi Prime sector is completely controlled by Megabyte and his virals who helped establish the evil virus' dominion there. He ruled it from the tower of Silicon Tor. Mainframe had several conflicts over the years with the viruses that shared the city with its citizens, as well as outside threats. The city was once turned to stone by the Medusa Bug released by Hexadecimal. Bob managed to convince Hex that this would bring predictable calm to Mainframe and she turned the city back to normal. (The Medusa Bug) A Code Master named Lens came to Mainframe looking for another Code Master named Talon. When the cities leaders proved uncooperative, Lens began destroying the city, sector by sector. It was eventually revealed that Talon was really Old Man Pearson. (High Code) Megabyte staged several attacks on the city, mostly trying to take control of the Principal Office. During a system upgrade, Megabyte formed an alliance with Hexadecimal to gain access to the Principal Office and try to erase Mainframe and remake it under their control. (Infected) Hexadecimal infected the system paint program and began to literally paint the city. Mainframe went into chaos as the city was frozen in paint. Phong and Megabyte were turned into still paintings in the sky, and Hex took out communications and transports. The Principal Office was painted over and the Silicon Tor was turned in to a massive flower pot. Bob barely managed to perform an undo command. (Painted Windows) The Web War A Web Creature accidentally found its way into Mainframe through Hexadecimal's shattered Looking Glass. It used energy from sprites and binomes to keep itself stable. When the Guardians tried to destroy it and the city with a bomb Bob took it and got it high enough in the sky it would not damage the city. The Web Creature flew toward the Tear created by the explosion and turned it into a portal to the Web. (Trust No One) As the Web War began, Mainframe was forced to form an alliance with Megabyte and Hexadecimal to fight the Web. Megabyte would build the hardware needed to close the portal, Phong would provide the software to run it, and Hexadecimal would power the device. It took longer than expected to bring the hardware online. During that time the CPUs were forced to fight off hundreds of Web Creatures. As the CPU's took heavy losses Megabyte finally order his ABC's into the air supporting the CPU's. Just before they closed the portal Megabyte forced Bob into a missile and shot him into the Web. Once the portal was closed Megabyte ordered the ABC's to blow the CPU's out of the sky and Hexadecimal prepared to fire the hardware at the Principal Office. (Web World Wars) The Viral Wars With the end of the Web War, the Viral Wars began. Mainframe fought the viruses with Enzo Matrix as their new Guardian. Hex was injured early in the war when a Game Cube bisected the charged hardware, causing it to overload and explode. Megabyte imprisoned her to control her power. Mainframe eventually developed a firewall to imprison the viruses inside Giedi Prime. (Firewall) After Mainframe was safe with the viruses behind the firewall Enzo and AndrAIa fought a Game they couldn't win. To keep from being nullified they changed their icons to Game Sprite Mode. They left with the Cube, everyone in Mainframe believed they were nullified. The next time Enzo and AndrAIa were seen was in a Damaged System. (Game Over) The firewall was effective at keeping Megabyte in, but when Hex finally broke free she destroyed the Tor, and easily overloaded the firewall. A short battle broke out between the two viruses. Megabyte and his ABC's fought Hexadecimal and hordes of Nulls. The following battles decimated Giedi Prime and the viral ABC fleet. Hex seemed amused at the ABC's taking delight in destroying them, however, she soon lost interest and went back to Lost Angeles. (Megaframe) Megaframe With Silicon Tor destroyed and Giedi Prime devastated, Megabyte took his remaining forces and attacked the Principal Office. Without shields for the building, Megabyte easily defeated Mainframes leaders and took control of Mainframe, renaming it Megaframe. Dot and Mouse escaped the attack with the personnel of the Principal Office. They founded the Mainframe Rebellion and set up a headquarters in a small warehouse. The Rebellion began guerrilla warfare on Megabyte's forces, the continued fighting caused massive damage to the rest of the city. Every sector was blackened by the fighting, most buildings were shelled out ruins. When Matrix returned from the Web with Bob and the pirates of the Saucy Mare, they helped Dot and her rebels retake the Principal Office. Megabyte also found that the Guardian had returned, and this meant that the system was back on the Net. He began interrogating Phong for portal command codes so that he could leave the dying Megaframe. Herr Doktor managed to force the first codes from the old sprite and the Sub-Sphere on the top of the Principal Office exploded into a tear capable of leading to the Super Computer. Megabyte quickly had all remaining ABCs surround the tear to protect it. The Rebellion sent the Saucy Mare on auto-pilot with no crew toward the ABCs protecting the tear. They all moved to intercept the pirate ship as it approached from Giedi Prime. As the Saucy Mare drew closer, the ABCs opened fire on the ship. Unknown to them, the forward cargo hold was full of explosives. The ship's bow exploded in a ball of flames, destroying all of the ABCs as the ship got closer. The Saucy Mare fell out of the sky on the other side of Megaframe, crashing into the energy sea. With no air support for the virals, the rebellion began a full ground assault on the Principal Office. They quickly overwhelmed the viral troops and entered the building. Megabyte gained the final code just as Matrix made it to the interrogation room. The two fought all the way to the Principal Office roof. Matrix finally beat the virus but allowed him to live. Megabyte used this opportunity to try and escape through the portal, but Mouse hacked into the portal and sent Megabyte to the Web. (Showdown) System Crash The city had been so damaged by the Viral Wars that it began to shut down. When Phong revealed that there was no way to save the city, Bob suggested they let the system crash, hoping that the User would restart and restore the system to its fully functioning state. Phong eventually agreed and sadly allowed the city to be damaged by a Game Cube. The System Voice began announcing "Warning, System Crash" and they city sectors collapsed into the energy sea. Only the Principal Office remained above the sea as the entire system went dark. The User restarted the computer and restored the system. The cities voice announced "Warning, Incoming Data". The city slowly came back online as a new Principal Office came in restoring the old one. Each sector downloaded as well and all the damage was repaired. The User also performed a viral scan, which de-infected all of Mainframe's citizens and erased the Silicon Tor. (End Prog) The Net War During the Net War, Mainframe fought the Super Virus Daemon and the Super Computer for the freedom of the entire Net. The Portal generator on the top of the Principal Office was invaluable to them to reach other systems to help them fight off the Guardians. The Guardian Armada breached Mainframe's defenses and the CPU defense force had to defend the Principal Office and the city against the overwhelming enemy fleet. The Principal Office activated its shields as soon as the CPU fleet was airborne. Hexadecimal intervened during the battle and expelled the Guardians from the system. Mouse activated a firewall to reseal the system. (Daemon Rising) Matrix and Mouse couldn't stand waiting and went after Daemon on their own. They were infected when their assassination attempt failed. With Mouse gone they knew Daemon would be able to hack into their defenses. Dot came up with a plan to use her fathers Gateway Command to fragment Daemon. They set up the Gateway in front of the Principal Office main entrance. When the virus would arrive in Mainframe they would activate the device and split her into pieces, sending her to every address on the Net. Daemon eventually breached Mainframes defenses and infected the city. She flew to the Principal Office where she greeted the cities leaders. Their plan failed and Daemon infected the city. After throwing Hexadecimal into a wall for turning into a sprite, they entered the Principal Office. Daemon used the city's portal generator to infect the remaining systems on the Net. Hexadecimal accessed the Core to power back into a virus. She then attacked Daemon outside the Principal Office entrance. Their battle ended in a stalemate and Daemon decompiled, and all infected started a countdown to their own deletion. Hexadecimal sacrificed herself to save the city and the entire Net. (Sacrifice) The Return A second Bob showed up in Mainframe, everyone thought he was a copy. Dot eventually choose to marry the new Bob. They wanted their wedding to be in the War Room but Cecil convinced them to have it in the Entrance Hall of the Principal Office. The first Bob interrupted the wedding and it was revealed the second Bob was really Megabyte in disguise. Bob and Megabyte had a short fight destroying the wedding area until Megabyte disguised himself and snuck away. (Null Bot of the Bride) Megabyte had been upgraded to a Trojan Horse virus. Dot tricked him into attacking a fake Gateway Command on its way to the Archives. He ends up tricking them when the look an alias Megabyte in the Principal Office prison. The real Megabyte snuck into the War Room and attacked everyone there. He locked down the Principal Office and informs everyone in the city that he is there for revenge and to prepare themselves for the hunt. (Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus) The Guardian Code Some time prior to the events of the Guardian code, the system of Mainframe was powered down. References *Mainframes are computers used mainly by large organizations for critical applications, typically bulk data processing such as census, industry and consumer statistics, ERP, and financial transaction processing. *The term probably originated from the early mainframes, as they were housed in enormous, room-sized metal boxes or frames. Category:Systems Category:Locations